


52 reasons why I love you

by readmeandsmile



Series: things i wrote that i am proud of [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readmeandsmile/pseuds/readmeandsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a future fic where Lucas and Maya are married and it is their wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	52 reasons why I love you

It is a peaceful Tuesday morning in the Friar residence. Nothing is heard, no sounds of birds chirping and no sounds of the rain pattering on the concrete like it seems to do these days in New York City. It seemed like the world knew why this particular Tuesday was special and had a secretive meeting about how everything noisy should be stopped.

Lucas Friar, 28, laid on the bed to the left, his exposed skin covered by the blanket his wife bought, snores escaping his mouth which was not enough to disrupt the quietness.

Maya Friar, 27, laid on the right, her leg draped over her husband's body and her hand rested on the cheek just in case the snores did ascend to a volume louder and she had to slap him to stop it.

Yes, it was a peaceful morning...

 

Until it wasn't.

 

A loud piercing sound- which was Maya's work alarm- is heard and like always, she's the first to hear it. She lowers her leg down from Lucas's body and nudges her foot with her husband's cold ones. Lucas doesn't flinch or groan out like he's known to do every morning and Maya has to resort to slap him even harder than before.

"Ow!" He yelps and jolts awake; he looks to the left and to the right because he's not aware of his surroundings when he's slapped awake. His wife softly giggles beside him- still half asleep- and he understands.

"Every time, pancakes!" He says with a tone that has exasperation, tiredness and fondness mixed in his voice- a voice rehearsed over the years just for Maya's morning pranks-as he stretches to turn the annoying thing off.

She finally sits up after the world is peaceful again and pulls her husband in for a passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Ranger Rick," She says between little pecks and Lucas pushes his wife back to the bed for the kiss to heat up to something more.

"I have to go to work!"

She pulls away from the kiss and gets up to hunt for missing trousers that was flung carelessly last night.

Lucas pouts and blinks cutely at his wife as she takes his shirt off (she can't wear her husband's shirt to work) and puts on her own. The trousers are on the ground next to the socks Lucas took off last night and she picks them up to put them on first since the trousers take less time.

He shuffles closer so that he's close to his wife and he starts buttoning her shirt just to help her out. She gently pushes his hands away not before she kisses his hands and softly says, "I have a present for you."

He raises his eyebrows because his wife is not the present giving kinda person.He doesn't mind because she is an amazing cook and if he ever tried to do the same, he would have to save Maya from a house fire.

"You always cook me breakfast."

He buttons her shirt anyway not before he kisses the scars on the stomach from her appendicitis. He buttons the shirt one by one and Maya stands there-helpless-as she ruffles his soft blonde hair.

"It's not that, huckleberry."

He looks up to his wife and his mouth hangs open in hit of realization. She guffaws as her husband holds out his hands excitedly like a child and she shakes her head to say she doesn't have the gift.

"It's in the living room."

He's excited even more.

"It's Pac-man isn't it?"

Maya snorts which Lucas takes as a yes and he squeals excitedly like a child.

"I love you!" He shouts and dashes out of the bedroom. Maya softly giggles in her hand as her other hand takes Lucas's and pulls him inside.

"What?" He asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't open it until I go."

She lets go of the hand and pecks his lips for one last time. He watches as she slowly backs away from him and takes her handbag that's in the chair of mess- a chair filled with clothes that the lazy couple can't fold and put it away.

"Okay, I'll wait until you come back to beat you at Pac-man," He winks. She shakes her head at him as she closes the bedroom door and that is the last time he sees his wife in the morning.

 

He doesn't go downstairs straight after Maya's gone because he wants the surprise to be good. He can't do that when he's half awake and not had his morning coffee.

So he brushes his teeth- he can't stop smiling as he brushes- and he puts on some clothes and after all that's done, that's when he decides to go.

He walks cautiously to the living room anyway because his wife is known to be evil at certain times; there's nothing in there that is big and wrapped in a ribbon so he's a little confused.

"What the hell pancakes?" He mutters as he looks around for the present. He looks inside the kitchen cabinets just in case Maya lied, he goes back to the living room and looks around the sofa- every nook and crannies- until he notices a deck of cards placed on top of the coffee table.

He ignored the deck of cards earlier because he thought Maya had just left it there. Maya did leave it there randomly but there was something he would never see in a deck of cards today.

Maya's handwriting.

_52 reasons why I love you._

His breath hitches as he tears open the deck of cards. The cards fall in his hands and he reads the first card.

It's a king of hearts.

_1\. You are a king of my hearts. PTO_

He snorts and turns the card over so he's staring at a black card with Maya's handwriting. 

_Seriously Ranger Roy, how did you manage to steal my heart?_

He reads the next card. It's a two of clubs which does not signify to anything.

_2\. I love your smile._

He smiles and reads the next card.

_3\. I love your eyes._

He snorts again; this is ridiculous. He shouldn't feel this giddy reading three playing cards but he does and he feels embarrassed and exposed like everything he felt about his wife was stripped off him.

 _4._   _Especially when you wink._

He laughs because in all those years they've been married, he thought Maya hated when he winked and tipped an imaginary hat.

 _5\. I love that you let me call you these names._   _PTO._  

He turns the card over. 

_Huckleberry._

_6\. I love when you call me pancakes because that means I'm delicious._

He snorts again.

_7\. I love that you're from Texas because cowboys are so hot._

_8\. Your hair is hot as well ;)_

_9\. Especially after we do it_.

_10\. I love when you kiss my scars every morning._

_11\. I love all our kisses because damn._

_12\. Especially our wedding kisses because that was the day you were officially mine._

He feels something wet dripping on his cheek, his throat feels dry and he needs that coffee.

_13\. I love how you proposed because you remembered what my favourite TV show was._

Lucas had broken up with Maya on their third anniversary because he was in love with Riley. He had told Maya he was going on a date with Riley on their favourite spot which was the rooftop to the restaurant they went on their first date.

That was all a lie and Maya had chased them on their date only to find out Riley was in LA doing an audition and the rooftop was set out for her.

_14\. I love how you remember everything about me and that you're such a good listener._

_15\. I love how you tell me useless Texas facts when we're sat in silence and you feel uncomfortable._

_16\. I love how I remember every one of them._

_17\. Because I love you so damn much._

_18\. I love when we work together to prank Riley because she's so gullible._

He laughs and images of Riley crying and clutching her beating heart flashes in his head. He and his wife had hidden behind Riley and Zay's shower curtains and jumped up when Riley came to the bathroom.

That was just last week and he still hadn't gotten a text from Riley.

_19\. I just love it when we work together._

_20\. No, I love when we're together._

_21\. I love how you know what to say when I'm insecure._

_22\. I love that you love me no matter what happens._

He feels something wet on his cheeks again and he finds himself choking for breath.

_23\. Especially after I fell when I was walking down the aisle._

He laughs as he wipes the tears from his cheeks with his shirt sleeve; he cannot let her see him like this.

_24\. I love our wedding song because I love Twilight._

_25\. I love how you pretend you don't like Twilight but deep down you have a man-crush on Taylor Lautner._

He laughs because she knows him too well.

_26\. I love how you're embarrassed right now and proud of me because I know you too well._

He snorts and wipes his snotty embarrassing nose with his sleeve.

_27\. What else did I love about the wedding? Oh, your vows!_

_28\. I love how such simple dorky words can make everything right. When did you get this sappy?_

_29\. I love that I got sappy because of you and you know Maya Hart doesn't do sappy._

_30\. I love how you have a bad side as well and that gets my heart beating._

He rubs his neck sheepishly because he hates his bad side.

_31\. I love how you tracked my dad down and kicked his ass because he left me and my mom._

_33\. I love that I feel safe when I'm with you._

_34\. I love when you defend me even when I'm wrong._

_35\. Especially the time when Riley and Zay wanted to see a romcom but you stuck your ground and we watched a horror film._

_36\. I love how you get scared when we watch a horror flick and I have to hold you._

_37\. But I love our movie cuddles._

_38\. I love when we hug because you smell so good._

_39\. Which is why I love stealing your clothes._

_40\. But I love when you wear mine._

_41\. Like the time you wore my t-shirt to a skype meeting with your boss._

"You never told me this was yours!"

Lucas stood up from the couch and pointed to a plain pink t-shirt when his wife walked in to the living room.

"You wore…..my shirt?" Maya said, stifling a laugh. Her husband nodded and buried his head on his palms.

"What did you do?"

"I had a skype meeting with Mr Anderson…" He mumbled which Maya understood anyway. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened like she's just heard the biggest gossip.

"NO!" He nodded. "No!"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie Maya?"

Maya howled a loud laugh this time. It lasted for a full one minute and by the time the minute was over, she was already clutching her stomach.

"How can you think that's yours? She said, finally dropping her handbag on the floor and walking over to her husband.

"I thought it was one of my colourful t-shirts…"

He sighed sadly and Maya hugged him.

"You look hot though..." She muttered in his shoulder. "Wanna take the t-shirt off you."

"Take it off and burn it," He muttered back and she laughed. Her warm breath ghosting over his freckled neck calmed him down.

"I hope you burned that shirt," Lucas mumbles as he picks another card.

_42\. Have I told you how much I love you?_

_43\. I love when you helped me get Farkle and Smackle together._

_44\. No, I love when you help me._

_45\. Like how you try to help me in the kitchen even though you suck at cooking._

_46\. But you're such a gentleman so you do it anyway._

_47\. I love how considerate and compassionate you are._

_48\. I love how you treat me like a queen even though I don't deserve it._

It was a queen of hearts, the perfect other half to the first card he read.

_49\. You're my king. PTO._

It was a king of clubs. 

_That's to remind you how much you suck at dancing when we go out._

He laughs and picks the next card. He realizes it's nearly over and he sighs sadly because he never wants this to end.

_50\. But I love it when we dance together whether it's slow or fast._

_51\. You're Ace._

It was an ace of spades.

He picks the 51st card and realizes it's the last card because he's not holding any more cards in his hand.

"Huh?"

He stands up and looks around just in case one slipped out of his hands, escaped, because it was the last card and probably the most heart skipping.

"I'm home! They let me go early," He hears his wife say as she enters their warm radiating apartment. She notices her husband peeking through every corner of their couch as she enters.

"What's wrong?"

She walks over to her husband and taps him on his back. It startles him and he sharply turns around to see the criminal.

"Hey, it's me," She assures him as her hand rubs his back. Her eyes flicker to the item clutched tightly in her husband's hand.

"You're reading my anniversary gift," She says with a fond smile.

"Yea…" He mutters and gives her a sheepish smile.

"Did you cry?"

He shakes his head. She laughs because she knows him too well and when he's lying.

"Crybaby."

He opens his mouth to speak and stops because he can't deny anything to a girl who knows every nook and cranny of him. It's the same for Maya, he knows every nook and cranny of her. He doesn't know every nook and cranny of the couch they bought because he's finding it hard to find the card.

"So what were you looking for?" She says as her husband stretches to investigate what's behind the couch. He doesn't know how a card can jump out of his hand and end up there but he's gonna explore every chances.

"The last card, I think I lost it."

She laughs- that loud howl that comes out naturally when Lucas does something idiotic- and pulls her husband back into the couch.

"What?"

She reaches into the back pocket, pulls out a card and hands it to her husband. He stares at it like it was a bomb about to go off-mouth hung wide open-as his eyes flicker to his wife and to the foreign object his wife just handed him.

"You had it?"

She nods and bites her lip. He's a little concerned because she never bites her lip unless she's anxious.

"Honey you're anxious…"

He stands up to give her a hug and she pushes him down again. She takes the card from her husband and places it on her belly. His eyes flicker to the card and he watches in confusion as his wife flips the card over.

"52. You're ace at parenting," She says softly and Lucas's eyebrows knit together because  _when was he a parent?_

_Oh._

"You're pregnant?"

He stands up and stares at the belly. His eyes start to well up like it did when he was reading the cards and Maya laughs.

"Cry-baby."

He glares at her and as his eyes offer Maya that pierce look, he notices her wiping her eyes too.

"You're crying as well."

"I'm a woman, I'm allowed to cry."

He snorts out a laugh and she laughs too. He slowly walks over to Maya's belly and kisses it like he does every morning and she wipes her eyes even more.

"Your mom's a cry-baby," He whispers in the belly and Maya yanks his soft blonde hair.

"Ow!"

He stands up and rubs his head from that minor injury and she pulls him in a passionate kiss again.

"Happy Anniversary, Daddy Rick," She whispers between kisses and Lucas chuckles.

He arches his eyebrow and smirks.

"It's changed to Daddy Rick now?"

"Shut up," She says, pulling her husband in a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo whaddaya think? Was it good? Was it crap? Lol I bet it was crap because I rushed this. I usually write fanfics in a week but this was three days sooo oops.
> 
> I borrowed the story from a narry fic I read ages ago so shoutout to that homie (Please don't kill me.)
> 
> There are two TV references in this fanfic and if you know them, I love you.
> 
> I made Lucas really sensible because I assumed Lucas was a softie since Maya is such a cool- cat. But we both know Lucas is such a bad boy ;)
> 
> I wasn't planning on making Maya pregnant because the original story does not involve pregnancy but I thought that would be a good ending.
> 
> Soo tell me if you like the ending or not?
> 
> Hmu ;p
> 
> Twitter: yourfangirlbud
> 
>  
> 
> Later alligators
> 
> Anima x


End file.
